This invention relates to an implement having rigid teeth which is towed behind a small tractor or other means to thatch, sow or work a lawn. The implement is compact and highly maneuverable, yet applies needed pressure to its rigid tines to work the lawn effectively and efficiently.
Previous towed ground working implements have typically been designed for working large areas. Such implements include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,920 issued Jan. 5, 1982, to Floyd, et al. The Floyd, et al. implement, which is towed behind a tractor, has a frame with rigid teeth depending from it, and rigidly mounted wheels. A relatively long tongue connects the implement to a tractor.
The implement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,896 issued Jan. 24, 1956 to Wurster comprises a light weight frame with many knife-like tines depending from it. That implement has no wheels and is connected to the rear of a tractor by an upper adjustable link and two lower hydraulically operated links. Instead of trailing in the path of the tractor, it actually acts as a rear appendage of the tractor to till and work the ground. Because the links connecting the implement to the tractor are relatively long, the implement may present difficulties in working ground in confined areas such as yards or on lawns.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,294 issued July 9, 1918 to Mize discloses a harrow having several rows of rigid teeth depending from it. The harrow is supported by three wheels, the front two of which are rigidly mounted so as to be adjustable in height. The harrow has a seat for an operator and is drawn by a horse or a team of horses. It is connected to the horses by a relatively long tongue and a draft-line.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,946 issued June 24, 1941 to Lupo discloses a smaller implement than those mentioned above, which may be used for working smaller areas. It has rigidly mounted wheels, however, which inhibit easy turning and maneuvering in small areas. A relatively long tongue is used to connect this implement to its motive means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,879 issued May 30, 1978 to Lomberk, et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,210 issued Sept. 20, 1960 to Bauserman disclose hand-operated garden or lawn working tools having rigid tines. These, of course, are highly maneuverable, but are difficult to connect to a tractor for sustained mechanical power.